Rockea Esta Noche
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: En una noche de intenso estudio, Musashi se ve interrumpido por la llegada de Hiruma a su casa. Con una extraña excusa, el pateador lo deja quedarse en su hogar pero pronto vera que bajo los efectos de un sensual baile por parte de su Comandante del Infierno nada es lo que parece.


Rockea Esta Noche

Resumen

Basado en la canción "Cradle of Love" de Billy Idol

En una noche de intenso estudio, Musashi se ve interrumpido por la llegada de Hiruma a su casa. Con una extraña excusa, el pateador lo deja quedarse en su hogar pero pronto vera que bajo los efectos de un sensual baile por parte de su Comandante del Infierno nada es lo que parece.

_Musashi x Hiruma_

_Agon x Hiruma_

Rockea Esta Noche

Pasaban las diez de la noche y no había manera de que terminara con sus deberes escolares, tantas letras y números comenzaban a irritarlo sobre todo por la enorme cantidad de información que había sido digerida en un día completo y eso que todavía no acababa. Definitivamente el largo tiempo lejos de la escuela sumado a todas las practicas que tenía con los Devil Bats comenzaban a pasarle factura con respecto a su forma de estudiar, ¿Y quién tenía la culpa de que aquel fin de semana no se hubiera podido preparar como se debía para un examen que tendría el lunes y que ya sabía con bastante anticipación? Pues la respuesta era más que obvia.

El responsable era su Comandante del Infierno y Quarterback Hiruma Yoichi, aquel que se había encargado de divulgar la mentira de que él era la Magnum de las 60 Yardas, también le había obligado a hacerse ese extraño corte mohicano, sin mencionar que esa semana en particular había usado su tan temida libreta de amenazas para obligarlo a hacer todo lo que él quería. Cielos, lo único que tenía que hacer era estudiar para pasar esos exámenes y así tener más tiempo libre pero no, para el rubio los entrenamientos eran más importantes y como él se había negado a asistir, Hiruma lo había chantajeado. Aun no podía creer que tuviera demasiado poder en su haber. Por eso hizo algo que no debía, lo reconocía y el tener la intención de desquitarse no era ninguna excusa, pero ya no le quedaba más opción que seguir adelante con ese grave error. No tardaría mucho tiempo para que el demonio rubio se enterara de lo que hizo y cuando llegara el momento, bueno, al menos tuvo la precaución de escribir su testamento por si acaso. Decidió dejar estas reflexiones que le quitaban mucha atención de lado, tenía que terminar y si lo lograba antes de que Hiruma se enterara entonces tal vez, no saldría tan mal parado de esa idiotez que hizo. Paso otra hora, ya casi era la media noche pero extrañamente no tenía sueño, el largo periodo de trabajo que tuvo en la constructora le ayudaron a aguantar más el cansancio y por fortuna tenía solo dos lecciones que concluir.

Justo en esos instantes tocaron a la puerta, como estaba solo y en la sala pudo escuchar los golpes con claridad, se levantó con mucho cuidado para ver quién podría ser ya que no quería enfrentarse a un ladrón o algo parecido a esas horas por lo que abrió con lentitud la puerta. Lo que vio lo sorprendió mucho, al grado de que casi se le va la vida en el susto que se llevó y no demostró. Hiruma estaba ahí parado con esa sonrisa tan común en él, mirándolo fijamente. Por un momento pensó que se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de cierto objeto y que ahora venía a torturarlo de la manera más sádica que se le ocurriera pero vio que no hacía nada, lo cual lo confundió:

**-Hiruma, ¿Qué haces aquí?-**su sonrisa se marcó aún más, causándole escalofríos:

**-Kekekekeke. Te ves nervioso, jodido viejo. No entiendo por qué pero necesito pedirte un favor-**Musashi se tranquilizó, al parecer aún no se había enterado de lo que había hecho pero le extraño el motivo de visita sin mencionar que llevaba su uniforme escolar:

**-Sí, dime-**lo miro con discreción y noto que no portaba ningún arma, lo cual era aún más raro:

**-El jodido rastas y yo peleamos. No tenía ni puto humor de verlo así que necesito que me dejes quedarme unas horas-**eso le preocupo, sabía que ellos mantenían una relación no muy estable desde que se juntaron de nuevo después del partido contra Shinryuji Naga, pero el que Hiruma no quisiera volver al lugar donde supuestamente estaban viviendo juntos por una simple pelea le inquieto. ¿Acaso Agon era capaz de hacerle algo y por eso el rubio tomaba distancia? No quería creerlo porque precisamente conocía a su amigo y el nunca permitiría que le hicieran algo que el mismo no aprobara. Con aquel temor creciendo en su cabeza no se percató de lo irritado que el rubio se veía y de verdad daba gracias de que no llevara nada con que dispararle:

**-Deja de perder el tiempo y dame una jodida respuesta-**sentencio ya impaciente. Musashi lo miro unos minutos en completa seriedad:

**-Hiruma, ¿Agon te maltrata?-**unos momentos de incomodo silencio hasta que una carcajada tétrica proveniente del rubio le tomo desprevenido:

**-¡Kekekekekekekeke! ¡No digas estupideces, maldito anciano!-**no pudo evitar sentir como un idiota, ¿En qué cabeza cabía pensar que Agon lograría siquiera ponerle un dedo encima a Hiruma sin previa autorización? Por muy fuerte que el de rastas fuera, al final la última palabra la tenía su Quarterback. El rubio volvió a mirarlo irritado**- ¡¿Me vas a dejar entrar?!-**

**-¡Si, pasa!-**se hizo a un lado para que entrara a su casa. Una vez adentro el rubio miro a todos lados de la pequeña sala, ya había estado ahí varias veces por lo que le daba algo de gracia el que no cambiaran el diseño ni un poco. Luego fijo su mirada en un pequeño estéreo que tenían, parecía ser nuevo pero no era de aquellos que costaran tanto dinero, al verlo sonrió al saber que el primer elemento para su plan estaba a la mano:

**-Oye, viejo-**lo llamo, el otro detuvo su andar para escucharlo**-¿Puedo usarlo?-**pregunto señalando el aparato, no era que le importara su permiso pero quería implantar las dudas en su cabeza, así confundirlo sería más fácil para el:

**-Claro**-vio al rubio dirigirse al aparato para encenderlo**-¿Necesitas ayuda?-**pregunto algo inquieto, no por temor a que lo rompiera sino porque más bien tenía un mal presentimiento. Además desde que volvió a las practicas con su equipo un sentimiento extraño se implanto en su pecho, de pronto se descubrió mirando todo el tiempo a su amigo y con ansias de estar a su lado siempre, simplemente ya no quería estar lejos de su amigo ni un momento. El rubio lo miro de reojo sin ningún interés en su ofrecimiento, con un gesto muy serio implantado en su rostro le respondió:

**-No-**el pateador se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia y se dirigió a la mesa donde tenía sus cosas para continuar con el estudio. Hiruma saco un mini disco del bolsillo de su pantalón, lo puso en el estéreo, seleccionó la canción, giró la rosca del controlador del volumen para ponerlo al máximo y las bocinas del aparato temblaron ante la secuencia de golpes de batería junto con el solo de guitarra que conformaban el inicio de la canción.

Tremenda explosión de sonido hizo que Musashi prácticamente saltara de la sorpresa y girara para buscar la fuente de tanto escándalo, vio al rubio dirigirse hacia el sofá rojo a paso lento como intentando seguir el ritmo alucinante de la canción y se sentó acomodándose a lo largo del mueble para estar más cómodo mientras se quitaba con los pies sus negros zapatos y escuchaba la letra con singular atención la cual le hacía sentir una extraña mezcla de adrenalina correr por sus venas.

Well rock the cradle of love  
Rock the cradle of love  
Yes the cradle of love don't rock easily it's true

La unión de todos esos sonidos creaba una melodía moderna pero de antaño que le daban ganas de sentirlo en el cuerpo, se levantó apenas un poco para después flexionarse y comenzar con un ligero movimiento de caderas.

Well rock the cradle of love  
I rocked the cradle of love  
Yes the cradle of love don't rock easily it's true  
Well now

Musashi se acercó a la sala viéndolo dar vueltas a velocidad media mientras se quitaba el saco verde escolar y lo lanzaba hacia él con toda la intención de alterarlo por su comportamiento. El pateador logro agacharse antes de que la prenda lo tocase, siguió mirando sus movimientos que cada vez eran más rápidos. Su mano derecha recorrió su pecho en una especie de invitación a acariciarlo mientras volvía al meneo de caderas provocando que su cabello encrespado se alborotara un poco más. Musashi trato de dar media vuelta y volver a su lugar pero el ruido empezaba a taladrarle los oídos causándole dolor de cabeza, al final opto por largarse a su cuarto para que semejante contaminación auditiva no terminara por matarle las neuronas.

It burned like a ball of fire  
When the rebel took a little child bride  
To tease yeah so go easy yeah

Cause love cuts a million ways  
Shakes the devil when he misbehaves  
I aint nobody's fool  
Come on shake it up  
Whatever i do

En un movimiento rápido, el rubio giro logrando ubicar una botella de vino, con una sonrisa amplia y los ojos en blanco en su clásica expresión demoniaca la tomo, abrió un cajón para buscar el saca corchos la cual uso para abrirla y se sirvió un poco en una copa de cristal tomando un ligero sorbo al líquido rojo. Siguió con ese extraño baile moviéndose de abajo hacia arriba, no se dio cuenta de que su compañero se acercaba a él con la intención de preguntarle sobre ese inexplicable comportamiento, se sentía raro de solo ver a su Quarterback actuando de aquella manera por lo que toco con frenesí su hombro izquierdo con el dedo pero este se giró bruscamente provocando que la copa se moviera y derramara el vino en la camisa blanca, manchándola.

Rock the cradle of love  
Rock the cradle of love  
Yes the cradle of love don't rock easily it's true

Sent from heaven above that's right  
To rob the cradle of love  
Yes the pages of love don't talk decently it's true

Al ver lo ocurrido se quedó estático, por un momento creyó que Hiruma descargaría toda su habilidad para torturar sobre él y sintió miedo, no podía negarlo, nunca le dio la razón en muchas cosas y se tomaba una que otra libertad con el pero también sabía que su condición de Demonio no era por poca cosa. Se apresuró a quitarle el vaso para ponerlo en la mesa, debía buscar una manera de limpiar esa prenda pero sinceramente, la risita sádica que soltaba el rubio le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta como pocas veces lo había logrado. Cuando el rubio tuvo ambas manos libres aprovecho a sacarse la camisa para tirársela encima, Musashi logro atraparla pero al ver que él seguía "bailando" haciendo círculos en el aire a la altura de su pecho levemente formado pensó que lo mejor era irse de ahí.

Yeah flesh for your romeo  
Ah yeah baby  
I hear you moan  
It's easy y' know how to please me yeah

Se dirigió a la cocina y se detuvo a pensar un poco, ¿Desde cuándo Hiruma tomaba vino? Se supone que a él no le gustaban las bebidas alcohólicas porque, precisamente, afectarían su organismo y lo volverían más lento a la hora de entrenar o jugar un partido. O al menos esa excusa le dio cuando lo invito aquella vez a beber unos tragos. Estaba completamente seguro de que ese maldito pelo de rastas lo había inducido a mas malas mañas de las que de por si tenía, ¿Acaso Agon había logrado convencer a su Comandante de hacer otras cosas peores que solo beber vino? Todo eso se le metía en la cabeza como torbellino al tiempo en que buscaba por todos lados el blanqueador, sintiendo que quizá debió haberse involucrado ese día en que su amigo le aviso que se iría con el moreno a vivir unos meses, el mal presentimiento que tuvo no era poca cosa y ahora podía confirmarlo con esa actitud que se cargaba el rubio. Al tener la prenda limpia fue que cayó en cuenta de lo obvio sin evitar golpearse la frente muy frustrado, ¡Pudo haberla metido en la lavadora y así no hubiese perdido tanto tiempo! Bueno, lo único que faltaba era secarla así que de todas formas iba a usar el aparato. Se asomó en la entrada de la cocina solo para ver que tanto hacia el demonio, lo vio tomar la copa de nuevo para dirigirse al piso de arriba, es decir, a los dormitorios. El pateador palideció, en su cuarto estaba escondido aquello que le había robado al rubio, si lo descubría de seguro lo mataría, salió corriendo tras el para detenerlo de cualquier forma.

This love starts my rollin train  
You can't stop it  
It aint in vain  
I aint nobody's fool  
Come on shake it up  
Whatever you do

Hiruma abrió la puerta de la habitación de su compañero de equipo, se adentró a paso lento, acariciando las cortinas sensualmente pues sabía que en ese lugar se encontraba una tercera persona observando su pequeña travesura, hacerla enfadar seria toda una delicia y con ese pensamiento se arrojó a la cama de Musashi sintiendo la suavidad de las sabanas y aspirando el aroma del más alto sin dejar de revolverse entre ellas con pereza.

These are the wages of love  
Rock the cradle of love  
These are the wages of love  
Ooh yeah  
Rock the cradle

Después la canción paso a un intenso solo de guitarra eléctrica que le hizo sentir adrenalina de nuevo, se incorporó solo un poco hasta quedar de rodillas en la cama, tomó las almohadas y las lanzarlas a diferentes partes del lugar, pateó la última justo como había visto a Musashi hacerlo con la pelota tantas veces usando la potencia del golpe para girar a toda velocidad y después dejarse caer en la cama, abriendo sus piernas por completo estirando los músculos y provocando que su pequeño pero firme trasero se remarcara más a través del pantalón negro. Esto último fue observando por Musashi quien quedó inmóvil ante aquel hechizante cuerpo que volvía a enredarse entre las sabanas desacomodando la cama, quitando todo lo que había en ella con una enorme sonrisa y su cabello húmedo por sudor cayendo sobre su cara. Por un momento, el pateador creyó que haría algo totalmente incorrecto, algo que estaba siendo producido por sus propias hormonas y que lastimaría a su amigo. Se puso firme, jamás se atrevería a causarle dolor a Hiruma, ya le fallo una vez pero no lo volvería a hacer aunque estuviese muriendo, salió del cuarto a toda velocidad para bajar a la sala y poder apagar ese estúpido aparato.

Well it burned like a ball on fire  
When the rebel took a little child bride  
To tease yeah i know how to please you yeah

Well my love starts a rollin train  
You can't stop it  
It aint in vain  
I aint nobody's fool

Al llegar oprimió el botón de encendido, nada, insistió varias veces pero la canción no se detenía. Giro la rosca en sentido contrario para bajar el volumen, se sorprendió al ver que la música seguía sonando con una fuerza que parecía incrementar a cada minuto alterándolo más hasta que desconecto de golpe el aparato pero de forma inexplicable, éste seguía funcionando. Llego a una rápida conclusión, esto tenía que ser obra de Hiruma y precisamente, al girar un poco, lo vio ahí, acercándose a pasos lentos hacia él, pegándose por completo a su cuerpo y desabrochando la camisa que traía para acariciar su bien marcado pecho mientras lamia su oreja.

Rock the cradle of love  
Rock the cradle of love  
Sent from heaven above  
That's right

Movía sus caderas, subiendo y bajando, haciendo que el otro sintiera su anatomía por completo. Después echo sus brazos al cuello del pateador, sonriendo a pocos milímetros de sus labios, Musashi tomo su cintura atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo para poder tener mayor acceso a su cuello el cual besaba con suavidad mientras usaba su peso para hacerle arquear la espalda y que echara la cabeza hacia atrás, enderezándose de inmediato. Hiruma le dio un pequeño empujón para ponerse de espaldas, sin despegarse mientras repetía el mismo paso, Musashi se dio la oportunidad de acariciar su trasero, apretándolo, excitándose a cada instante hasta que el rubio se apartó de el de golpe tomando con brusquedad el cuello de su camisa y plantándole un apasionado y fuerte beso que le demandaba a su compañero toda la energía que tuviera disponible.

Cradle of love  
If you teaze me tonight  
If you sleaze me all right  
If you appeaze me tonight  
And let me ease you  
Cradle of love

La canción finalizaba con una unión de sonidos proporcionados por la guitarra y la batería el cual disminuía al mismo tiempo en que aquella intensa unión de labios también, Musashi quedo sin habla y sin movimiento mientras veía al rubio alejarse, pasando su mano en su cabello intentando acomodarlo y tirando su saco verde sobre su hombro. Su camisa blanca la dejaría ahí como un pequeño presente para el moreno.

Sonaron golpes en la puerta principal con insistencia los cuales le hicieran reaccionar y se dispuso a abrirla aun aturdido, cosa que le hizo no alterarse al ver a Kongo Agon ahí parado con una expresión muy seria en el rostro:

**-¿Esta Hiruma?-**soltó el de rastas de improvisto. El otro asintió de forma automática:

**-¡Sí!-**Agon arqueo una ceja, su respuesta le pareció estar cargada de una extraña satisfacción, sin mencionar que su ropa estaba muy desarreglada. El rubio apareció de pronto, completamente vestido. El moreno pudo notar que no traía su camisa blanca y que llevaba el saco abrochado para ocultar esto:

**-Gracias-**le susurro a su compañero con falsa inocencia y se fue junto con su pareja. Musashi cerró la puerta rápidamente, poniendo seguro y dejándose caer al suelo con la espalda pegada a la madera recordando cada segundo de lo que había ocurrido ahí recientemente. Hiruma moviéndose así le pareció de lo más sensual, un poco más y no iba a retenerse. Se froto la cabeza con molestia, ¡Ahora no iba a poder concentrarse en sus deberes escolares! Y todo era, de nuevo, culpa de su Comandante del Infierno.

Ambos chicos caminaban por la calle en completo silencio aunque de vez en cuando el de rastas miraba de reojo la cara sonriente del rubio. Sabía el motivo pero aun así estaba muy molesto, más le valía no haber disfrutado de aquel estúpido e innecesario acto. Hundido en notables celos tomo el brazo derecho del Quarterback para arrastrarlo hasta un callejón cercano y lo puso contra la pared bloqueando cualquier vía de escape con su cuerpo, como era de noche nadie transitaba por ahí. Clavo sus ojos en las esmeraldas del rubio quien lo miraba muy serio:

**-Idiota celoso-**fue todo lo que dijo mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos:

**-¿Ahhh? ¿Tienes algún problema, estúpido?- **Hiruma sonrió levemente con los ojos cerrados, le fascinaba cuando su novio se ponía posesivo con el sin mencionar el hecho de que el moreno ya no lo llamaba por "basura" según porque ya no lo veía de esa forma**-Al menos dime si lo tienes, idiota-**soltó como una orden. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron para mostrarse blancos en clara expresión demoniaca, sacó de entre sus ropas la libreta de amenazas:

**-Por supuesto, jodido rastas-**respondió moviéndola en su cara para hacerla notar. Obviamente se dio cuenta de que el pateador la había robado e incluso Agon se ofreció a darle golpiza gratis y recuperarla pues para ambos ese objeto era toda una ventaja pero el demonio no lo encontró conveniente, por eso había ido a hacer todo aquello. Para confirmar su sospecha, el resultado fue tal cual esperaba. La sonrisa de Agon apareció de forma macabra agarrando con fuerza el cabello rubio hasta que su cabeza se hizo hacia atrás para besarlo con fuerza, acariciando su tibia lengua mientras sus colmillos raspaban la propia y bebiendo de su saliva con total placer. Se separaron apenas unos milímetros, Hiruma aprovecho para relamerse los labios con lujuria:

**-¿Tendré algún castigo?-**pregunto con su mirada en blanco, empezando un juego tan común en ellos negando los rumores que se decían de ellos, los demonios solo están juntos por conveniencia peleando por todo y sin sentir nada especial por el otro. Qué falso era aquello pues en realidad se amaban profundamente, sus peleas solo eran por costumbre y por mantener sus respectivas reputaciones:

**-¡Kukuku! Tú sabes que sí, idiota-**respondió saboreando su cuello, dejando marcas de mordidas en su blanca piel:

**-¿Y el motivo es…?-**enterró sus finas uñas en la musculosa espalda del moreno justo donde debía estar el tatuaje:

**-El que andes haciendo travesuras y que te portes mal con otro que no soy yo, idiota-**el calor comenzaba a invadirlos con impresionante rapidez. Agon llevo su mano a la entrepierna de su amante, metiéndolo dentro del pantalón, acariciándolo con frenesí, dejándolo completamente duro sin despegar sus labios de los suyos. Sabía cómo y dónde tocar al rubio, sin duda gracias a su larga experiencia. Hiruma logro apartar un poco al más alto poniendo toda la fuerza que tenía provocando que su respiración fuera aún más trabajosa:

**-Hay que ir a casa, jodido rastas-**susurro intentando calmarse un poco:

**-¿Ahhh? Pero si siempre lo hacemos en callejones como este-**soltó con burla. Después de todo era verdad, siempre les agarraba la calentura en la calle y tenían que meterse a locales abandonados o lugares poco transitados para coger un buen rato. Le pareció un poco raro que esta vez le propusiera ir a su departamento a acabar con la acción. Hiruma se quitó de su lugar:

**-Sí, pero aquí apesta-**el más alto lo siguió, sentía que algo estaba tramando aunque esa sensación era justo antes de una noche memorable de sexo salvaje.

No tardaron más de quince minutos en llegar a su departamento, un lugar medianamente limpio debido a que casi nunca estaban ahí, solo había un poco de polvo. En cuanto estuvieron en su habitación, el de rastas lo abrazo por la espalda besando su cuello y lamiendo su oreja al mismo tiempo en que le quitaba el saco. Una vez fuera lo tiro boca arriba sobre la cama para ponerse sobre él y proceder a quitarse la sudadera negra junto con la playera. Después se inclinó sobre su pecho para apretar con los dedos los pezones endurecidos de su amante:

**-¡Ten más cuidado, jodido animal!-**grito al sentir como el moreno mordía su tetilla derecha con mucha fuerza:

**-¡Cállate, estúpido! Siempre te trato así-**paso su lengua por la zona herida para mitigar el ardor causado. Procedió a quitar los pantalones negros junto con la ropa interior tomando su miembro para comenzar a masturbarlo sintiendo como su propio miembro era acariciando por los largos dedos del demonio sobre la mezclilla. Quito su mano y lo dirigió a los delgados labios de su amante, este paso su lengua por sus dedos hasta dejarlos completamente mojados de saliva. Se incorporó un poco con ayuda de sus codos para abrir las piernas al máximo y ver dos de los gruesos dedos entrar sin problema estirando el pequeño orificio lo suficiente para no lastimarlo demasiado. Tras unos segundos más los retiró, bajó de la cama para quitarse el resto de la ropa y subió de nuevo colocándose entre sus delgadas piernas entrando de golpe.

Como lo hacían casi todo el tiempo ese movimiento no afecto al rubio en lo absoluto. Agon empezó sus poderosas embestidas, esas que solo él y su poder sobrehumano podían proporcionar haciendo que Hiruma vieras las estrellas a pocos centímetros. Subió una de sus piernas sobre su hombro permitiéndole entrar profundo, su velocidad divina intensificaba las penetraciones cada vez más aumentando el volumen de los jadeos que escapaban de las bocas de ambos demonios, las paredes internas del rubio estrujaban sin piedad el duro pene ya húmedo por aquel cálido sitio. Poco a poco el orgasmo sacudió ambos cuerpos haciendo que se corrieran, Agon en su interior y Hiruma entre ambos vientres. Se quedaron abrazados unos minutos en lo que sus respiraciones se calmaban, luego el rubio se movió para que el más alto se incorporara y pudiera salir de su interior:

**-¡¿Qué rayos haces?!-**soltó molesto al caer sobre la cama con el rubio encima apuntando el cañón de arma justo debajo del mentón:

**-¡Kekekekeke!-**rio histérico**-Tranquilo, jodido rastas. No hare nada que no te guste-**llevo la pistola hasta el pectoral derecho mientras descendía por el fuerte cuerpo de su amante. Engullo el enorme miembro del moreno, pasando sus dientes por los testículos dando pequeñas mordidas como si de duraznos dulces se tratase.

Un sonoro gemido escapo de los labios de Agon quien echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con sus largas rastas esparcidas por toda la almohada. Sentía que su miembro llegaba hasta más allá de la garganta de su amante quien lo sacaba y metía dentro de su boca rápidamente, masajeándolo, chupando la punta y recorriendo la privilegiada longitud con su lengua. Sintió el glorioso sabor del líquido pre seminal y dejo aquel pedazo de carne para montarse sobre él, moviendo sus caderas sensualmente hasta tenerlo todo dentro. Comenzó a subir y bajar arqueando la espalda al tener la punta de aquel duro miembro tocar su punto sensible. Agon apretó la pequeña cintura para acelerar las penetraciones agitando la cama con los salvajes movimientos que a ambos enloquecían.

De pronto el de rastas levanto a Hiruma para salir de su interior, lo puso boca abajo con su firme trasero alzado para penetrarlo de nuevo con sus testículos chocando contra su bien formada retaguardia. Acaricio la piel disponible de su espalda inclinándose para morder su hombro oprimiendo de nuevo el punto sensible del rubio haciéndolos gritar de placer. Con sus brazos atrajo el cuerpo del Quarterback hasta sentarse sobre el colchón con el rubio encima. Abrió sus piernas hasta donde podía usando su brazo derecho para hacerlo moverse más mientras con su mano libre lo masturbaba, poco a poco su mano se humedeció con el semen de su amante y después de unas cuantas embestidas más, él también se corrió en su interior dejándose caer en la cama con el rubio encima.

Un largo rato después en lo que se relajaron un poco se acomodaron para dormir toda la noche y todo el día siguiente si era posible. Agon, recordando lo que su novio hizo un par de horas atrás, sintió celos de nuevo y abrazo al rubio posesivamente pegando su cara contra sus pectorales disponiéndose a dormir, no es que estuviera cansado, después de todo él era un genio pero la flojera era lo que caracterizaba a la estrella de Shinryuji.

Hiruma sonrió al verlo con los ojos cerrados, conteniendo una risa sádica que estaba por escapar de sus labios en cualquier momento, todo estaba saliendo justo como él quería.

Al final del día tuvo una valiosa información, tanto Agon como Musashi comían de la palma de su mano y estaban a su entera disposición.

Con ese pensamiento maligno en mente se permitió conciliar un maravilloso sueño.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
